1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ejection of a liquid.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejection devices using stacked piezoelectric elements are known (see JP-A-2014-95353). The technology disclosed in JP-A-2014-95353 is as follows. That is, one end of a piezoelectric element is adhered to a movable plate. The movable plate is a plate referring to a collective of a top plate (piston) and a diaphragm. An end at the other end of the piezoelectric element is adhered to a bottom portion (support member). The diaphragm is adhered to a housing of which a circumferential portion accommodates the piezoelectric element and partitions a liquid chamber. The diaphragm varies the volume of the liquid chamber by driving the piezoelectric element.
In the case of the foregoing technology of the related art, the adhering of the piezoelectric element and the movable plate and the adhering of the piezoelectric element and the support member have not been examined in detail. For example, the fact that the adhering is realized by an adhesive or is realized by another method has not been disclosed. Such adhering has an influence not only on a variation in the volume of the liquid chamber by the piezoelectric element but also on pressure of the liquid to be ejected.